


Episode Three: "Just Accept The Fact That You're A Loser And Move On."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, bc graciela and elias ARE sibs, filler chapters...but also sibling bonding!, graciela ruby and isaac are a power trio, no arguments, skam season one episode three, that sounds weird but it's true, the chips WILL make a comeback just you wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. You Can Have Both Too

TUESDAY, APRIL 14, 3:04 P.M.

GRACIELA is walking, just about to turn out of the street where her school is, when OWEN comes up behind her. He’s out of breath, like he just ran to catch her before he missed her. GRACIELA does not turn to look at him.

OWEN:

Graciela, I’m so~~

GRACIELA:

Listen, I don’t want to hear it.

OWEN:

You didn’t even~~

GRACIELA turns around.

GRACIELA:

I get it. You’re sorry. You’ve said it like fifty times already.

OWEN:

I wouldn’t have let them come if I knew it bothered you this much, Graciela.

GRACIELA:

You let me think that trip was just going to be about us. Of course it bothered me.

OWEN sighs.

OWEN:

I know. And I’m so fucking sorry, Graciela. I was too focused on my friends, and that was bullshit. You’re more important to me than them.

GRACIELA shakes her head as she continues walking, OWEN next to her.

GRACIELA:

Don’t say that. They’re your friends. They  _ should _ be important to you.

OWEN:

But so are you!

GRACIELA:

You can have both at the same time, Owen. Just maybe not always in the same place.

OWEN laughs.

OWEN:

You’re right. I’m sorry.

GRACIELA smiles.

OWEN:

But you can have both too, Graciela.

GRACIELA:

What?

OWEN:

Friends and me. You just…I don’t get it. I don’t get  _ why. _

GRACIELA looks at him in disbelief.

GRACIELA:

Don’t get what? Why I don’t have any friends?

OWEN:

Graciela.

GRACIELA:

Basically what you’re saying is that I should just go and get some new ones, right?

OWEN:

No! I just…I don’t get why you don’t have…listen, Graciela, you’re kind of the best person I know. You’re sweet and you’re smart and you’re hilarious…and you’re fucking gorgeous. I don’t understand why no one is literally banging your door down asking to be your friend.

GRACIELA smiles.

GRACIELA:

You’re still telling me to get some new friends.

OWEN:

I mean, it can’t be that hard. Anyone who gets to be your friend is the luckiest person on Earth.

GRACIELA smiles, before leaning in to kiss him. OWEN smiles too.

OWEN:

Nailed it.

GRACIELA laughs.

GRACIELA:

Mmm, I think you did.

He kisses her again, before looking at his watch.

OWEN:

Okay, so I’ve been walking in the wrong direction for this entire time and I have to pick up my brothers in ten minutes, so…I’ll call you tonight?

GRACIELA:

Sounds good.

OWEN:

Good.

He kisses her one more time for good measure before running off. GRACIELA smiles, shaking her head as she continues walking.

Cut to later as GRACIELA heads up the stairs to her apartment, “All Love” by Fletcher playing. She opens the door and grabs a bag of chips, heading to the couch to sit down. 

Her phone buzzes with a message from “Papi” saying “So sorry Graciela, not going to make it home today <3”. She sighs and texts him a heart.

She goes to Instagram and looking at RUBY’S profile. She goes to her DMs and types out a message for RUBY reading “hey! i hope you enjoy having me as a friend lol” before rolling her eyes and deleting it. She tries again, writing out “hey girl, what’s up?”. She groans and deletes it. She tries again one last time, typing out “hi!” but sending it prematurely, the message only having “h” written.

GRACIELA:

[whispered] Fuck fuck fuck fuck…

She hurries to write “i meant to say hi omg sorry!!” and sends it. She groans.

After a second, her phone buzzes with a notification from RUBY. She’s liked both of GRACIELA’S messages and written back “lmao”. GRACIELA grins.


	2. Have You Seen My Face?

WEDNESDAY, APRIL 15, 9:31 A.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL, ALGEBRA CLASSROOM

“High Five” by Sigrid plays as GRACIELA enters her algebra class, earbuds in her ears. She spots RUBY sitting at an empty table in the back of the classroom and smiles.

GRACIELA takes a breath and starts to walk towards her, suddenly brave, but she and the music stop abruptly as a GUY slides into the seat next to RUBY.

GUY:

Hey.

Disappointed, GRACIELA turns to sit in an empty desk in the front of the class before she hears RUBY speak behind her.

RUBY:

Sorry, but this seat is taken.

GUY:

Oh. Sorry.

GRACIELA turns back around to see RUBY smiling at her, the seat next to her now empty. GRACIELA smiles a little bit back at her as she walks to the seat.

GRACIELA:

Hey, do you mind if I sit here?

RUBY:   
Well, I wouldn’t ask a perfectly normal guy to leave for just anyone.

GRACIELA smiles, putting her bag on the floor and sitting down next to her. 

RUBY:

I really appreciated your message, by the way.

GRACIELA groans.

GRACIELA:

God, I’m so sorry about that. I hit the button too early…

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:

Girl, it’s fine, I was just messing with you. The amount of times I’ve been texting one of my siblings and have sent, like, half a message that doesn’t make any sense is way too many.

The girls both laugh a little, and RUBY opens her mouth to say something before the teacher walks in, her high heels sharp against the floor.

TEACHER:

Good morning, everyone! Could you please take out last night’s homework to review?

GRACIELA’S eyes widen, and she leans down, searching hopelessly through her backpack.

RUBY:

You okay?

GRACIELA:

I didn’t do it, I completely forgot…

RUBY nods, pulling out her notebook and moving it to the middle of the table where it looks like it could be either of theirs.

TEACHER:

Graciela, what did you get for number sixteen?

GRACIELA:

I, uh…

RUBY nods towards the notebook almost imperceptibly, and GRACIELA looks down at it.

GRACIELA:

Um, B.

TEACHER:

Very good!

The teacher continues talking as GRACIELA smiles over at RUBY.

GRACIELA:

Thanks.

RUBY:

It’s cool.

GRACIELA:

You good at math?

RUBY:

I’m okay. My old school did things a lot differently, though, so I learned this all last year.

GRACIELA:

Where’d you move from?

RUBY:

Lexington. I moved after winter break, so it’s been some time, but…you know.

She shrugs.

RUBY:

What’s your excuse?

GRACIELA:

Have you  _ seen  _ my face?

RUBY snickers, GRACIELA joining her in quiet laughter. The TEACHER clears her throat, giving them a pointed look.

TEACHER:

Do you have something about exponential functions that you’d like to share with the rest of the class?

RUBY:

Um, no, sorry.

She looks over at GRACIELA before they burst out laughing harder.


	3. It's Cool To Help People

WEDNESDAY, APRIL 15, 12:48 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH CAFETERIA

GRACIELA and ISAAC are standing in front of a vending machine, talking quietly, incomprehensible above the buzz of the cafeteria. Eventually, the crowd clears out a bit, and ISAAC grabs a bag of baked chips from the machine.

GRACIELA:

Those things taste like shit.

ISAAC:

Clearly you have no taste.

He opens it, popping a chip into his mouth, and GRACIELA rolls her eyes, smiling.

ISAAC:

[still chewing] Where’s Owen?

GRACIELA:

He’s sick. He missed an English quiz this morning, which he keeps on texting me about.

ISAAC:

You tell him how it is?

GRACIELA:

Nah. He can suffer.

ISAAC snorts, GRACIELA laughing a bit too. She looks to the side a bit and catches sight of RUBY, who has just turned the corner. RUBY sees her too and smiles at her.

RUBY:

Hey!

GRACIELA:

Hi! You have this lunch?

RUBY:

Not technically, but my teacher lets us out early every time, which is nice.

GRACIELA:

That’s cool.

GRACIELA looks over at ISAAC, who’s standing over to her side awkwardly.

GRACIELA:

Oh, um, Ruby, this is Isaac. Isaac, Ruby.

RUBY:

Hi!

ISAAC:

Hey.

He holds out his chips.

ISAAC:

Want one?

RUBY looks at the chips and then back up at him, smiling.

CUT TO INT. CLEARWATER HIGH HALLWAY

GRACIELA, RUBY, and ISAAC are sitting together in the hallway, GRACIELA and RUBY laughing.

ISAAC:

Wait, I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet!

RUBY:

No, you already have. Nothing is better than a sixteen year old boy getting stuck in the~~

HOLLY (O.S.):

Oh my god, hi!

All three of them stop and look up to see HOLLY standing over them, smiling.

GRACIELA:

Hey!

HOLLY:

Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for Friday.

GRACIELA:

Um, no problem.

HOLLY:

But also, like, apologize, because I know I was super out of it and not being clear about anything at all…I totally forgot about Julian, you know? And Jules isn’t even her real name…whatever. Just. Sorry.

RUBY and ISAAC exchange a look before RUBY clears her throat. HOLLY looks over at them, shocked.

HOLLY:

Oh! Sorry!

RUBY:

Hi, I’m Ruby. I don’t think we’ve met.

HOLLY:

Holly.

The girls smile at each other awkwardly.

HOLLY:

And you’re Isaac.

ISAAC:

I am.

HOLLY:

Yeah. So. Um, thanks again.

GRACIELA:

Glad I could sort of help.

HOLLY smiles before starting to walk off, but then she stops in the middle of the hallway.

HOLLY:

Actually, this might be kind of a weird time to ask, but I have a question.

GRACIELA:

Go ahead.

HOLLY:

So you know everything about how colleges don’t really care about grades as much anymore, and extracurriculars and volunteer work and stuff counts a lot more now~~

GRACIELA:

I’m aware.

HOLLY:

I’ve been thinking about starting a community service club. It’s an extracurricular, it reflects well on our character, and, you know, it’s cool to help people. I’ve been needing people to join, because the rule is that you need at least five people to have a club, and right now I only have…one. So, like, would you want to join?

She smiles at RUBY and ISAAC too.

HOLLY:

You guys too.

GRACIELA:

Um… 

She and RUBY look at each other. RUBY shrugs.

RUBY:

That sounds really cool, Holly.

GRACIELA:

We’ll be there.

HOLLY:

Great!

She looks at ISAAC.

ISAAC:

Um, I’m not really free that much after school. Sorry.

HOLLY:

Oh, that’s okay! Now we have three, which is good, and I asked Juliet to come and she said she and her…friend would think about it, so that’s five!

RUBY:

So where are we meeting?

HOLLY:

Um, good question. How about~~

The bell rings, cutting her off.

GRACIELA:

What?

HOLLY:

Ms. Rubenstein’s classroom is always open, and she likes me, so I could get her room?

RUBY:

Cool.

HOLLY:

Meet me there right after school on Friday!

GRACIELA:

Sounds~~

HOLLY rushes off before she can finish.

GRACIELA:

~~good.

ISAAC snickers.

ISAAC:

That was…something.

RUBY:

Tell me about it.

She smiles.

RUBY:

See you on Friday?

GRACIELA:

See you.

She waves and walks off, GRACIELA watching her as she disappears into the crowd.


	4. You Still Haven't Told Your Mom About Owen Yet?

THURSDAY, APRIL 16, 6:58 P.M.

INT. GRACIELA’S APARTMENT HALLWAY

We see the back of GRACIELA as she turns the key into the door of her apartment. Her earbuds are in, playing “Stars” by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals. She opens the door, pushing it open to see ELIAS RIVERA sitting at the kitchen table, writing in a notebook with a clunky laptop in front of him. She raises an eyebrow and pulls out her earbuds, the music stopping.

GRACIELA:

Are you just…here?

ELIAS looks up.

ELIAS:

Oh, hey.

GRACIELA:   
Are you gonna…

ELIAS:

I lost my key yesterday, and Sebastian was supposed to be home at three today to let me in, but…

He shrugs.

ELIAS:

You know.

GRACIELA:

God, again?

ELIAS:

It’s not that big of a deal.

GRACIELA:

He’s such a piece of shit.

ELIAS:

Chill, it’s fine. Your mom has an extra one anyways.

GRACIELA:

You don’t know where it is, do you?

ELIAS:

That’s besides the point. Anyways, I texted her and she said she made dinner, so…

GRACIELA:

Ah. Got it. You’re in for the food. 

ELIAS:

Fifteen whole years and you still haven’t picked that up? Get it together.

GRACIELA smiles, looking down.

ELIAS:

So…Maddie’s having a thing this weekend.

GRACIELA looks up, stunned.

GRACIELA:

What?

ELIAS:

Some party. It sounds awful, really, but Julian’s making me go again, so…

GRACIELA:   
What does that have to do with Maddie?

ELIAS:

You haven’t talked to her yet, have you?

GRACIELA:

Why is this any of your business?

ELIAS:

It’s not. I’m just saying.

GRACIELA:

Okay, well, stop talking about it.

ELIAS:

Okay.

He hands his notebook to GRACIELA.

ELIAS:

Is this right?

GRACIELA:

Why the hell would I know? I’m awful at chem.

ELIAS:

Yeah, well, so am I.

GRACIELA:

You literally have a 93 right now, what the fuck are you on?

ELIAS shrugs.

ELIAS:

Is it right, though?

GRACIELA:

Um, yeah. I think so.

ELIAS:

Cool.

They’re quiet for a moment, ELIAS working in his notebook and GRACIELA looking at her phone. After a second, ELIAS looks up again.

ELIAS:

So your dad wants me to come over for dinner this weekend.

GRACIELA:

[calm] Really? Why?

ELIAS:

He didn’t say. He just said that you needed to tell your mom something and he thought it would be better if I was there too. I can kind of guess what it is, though.

GRACIELA:

Tell me, then.

ELIAS:

You still haven’t told your mom about Owen yet?

GRACIELA looks up, annoyed.

GRACIELA:   
You still haven’t told your dad about the fact that your brother keeps on throwing parties in your apartment and wasting his money and locking you out every weekend despite the fact that it’s  _ your  _ house?

ELIAS raises his eyebrows, looking away.

ELIAS:

That was good, I’ll give you that.

GRACIELA:

Thanks. I appreciate it.

She bites her lip.

GRACIELA:

I am going to tell her.

ELIAS:

Whatever you say.

GRACIELA:

I  _ am!  _ I just need to find the right time. She doesn’t…she won’t understand.

ELIAS:

She’s not an idiot, Chela.

GRACIELA:

She’s going to want to know how it happened, and I can’t…I don’t want to have to explain that to her.

ELIAS nods.

ELIAS:

Yeah, I get it. It’s fine. Just do it when I’m…not there, okay?

GRACIELA laughs.

GRACIELA:

Sure. Whatever.

The camera fades out as “Carry On” by 5 Seconds of Summer plays and we see GRACIELA say something incomprehensible as ELIAS bursts into laughter.


	5. That Went Well

FRIDAY, APRIL 17, 3:47 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL, MS. RUBENSTEIN’S CLASSROOM

GRACIELA walks into the classroom to find that RUBY and HOLLY are already sitting there. HOLLY is talking about something animatedly, and RUBY is nodding along, smiling but clearly a bit bored. They both stop when they see GRACIELA.

HOLLY:

Oh my god, hi!

GRACIELA:

Hey.

She sits in the desk next to RUBY.

GRACIELA:

Is anybody else coming?

HOLLY:

Yeah, Juliet and her friend should be here soon.

GRACIELA:

Cool.

An awkward silence hits the room.

GRACIELA:

So…what were you guys talking about?

HOLLY:

Just about what I think our first project should be!

GRACIELA:

Really? What~~

HOLLY doesn’t let her finish her sentence, as she looks up, smiling.

HOLLY:

Hey!

JULIET pulls a desk towards her and turns it around. KARIMA sits in the seat next to GRACIELA.

JULIET:

Hi!

KARIMA:

[to Graciela] Oh, I remember you.

GRACIELA:

Um…

KARIMA:

You’re that girl from the bathroom, right?

GRACIELA:

Yeah. Sorry about that.

KARIMA:

Oh, it’s fine. I thought it was kind of funny, actually. Um, I’m Karima. I don’t know if I told you that last time.

GRACIELA:

Graciela.

JULIET waves.

JULIET:

I’m Juliet. But…you probably already knew that.

HOLLY:

And this is Ruby.

RUBY waves.

HOLLY:

So, uh, let’s get started! I have a couple of ideas for our first project, like I was telling Ruby, but I was thinking…

KARIMA:

Wait, why are we already thinking about projects? We only have five people. That’s not nearly enough to do anything.

HOLLY:

[stung] Five is fine.

KARIMA:

Five is nothing. We need eight, at least.

JULIET:

I think a small group is okay.

KARIMA:

Eight is already pretty small. We’re getting too ahead of ourselves. We need to focus on, you know, being  _ known  _ before doing anything else.

HOLLY:

It’s just a community service club, Karima, it’s not~~

KARIMA:

How many people did you ask to join this club, Holly?

HOLLY looks away.

KARIMA:

Exactly. That’s what I thought. It’s a community service club, sure, but with only five people? The smallest number you can have? We’ll look like total losers. Well, more than we already do.

RUBY smiles, but bites her lip to suppress it. HOLLY looks up, annoyed.

HOLLY:

We are  _ not  _ losers.

KARIMA:

Sure we are. [to JULIET] You’re known for being a party girl and you know it.

JULIET:

That is true.

KARIMA:

[to HOLLY] You, well, no one knows who you are. That’s just a fact.

HOLLY:

I don’t think~~

KARIMA:

[to RUBY] You’re newish so no one knows you either, and to top it all of you’re brown in the middle of Boston.

HOLLY:

Isn’t that a little bit…

RUBY:

Nah, it’s fine. She’s right.

KARIMA:

[to GRACIELA] you just have no friends. That’s okay. This is all okay. All I’m saying is that you need to just accept the fact that you’re a loser and move on.

HOLLY:

What about you, then?

KARIMA laughs.

KARIMA:

That’s funny. Listen, I’m a Muslim girl who wears a hijab in this mess of a country. I keep my faith even though I’m surrounded by faithless people. I’m the biggest loser of them all.

A beat.

JULIET:

She talks really maturely.

HOLLY:

Listen, I’m all for ideas, but I think that I should have the final say in what this club does. I created it. It was my idea.

KARIMA:

Of course. But I’m just being realistic. What we need is people. Specifically, people who won’t make us look like idiots. How do we do that?

HOLLY:

We ask them.

KARIMA:

Clearly that doesn’t work, or this room would be filled with people. They need to ask us. But we’re not cool enough for them to do that yet, so we need to get up there. Which means that we’re going to have to go to some parties, make some friends…and you guys are going to have to hook up with people.

GRACIELA:

Um…

KARIMA:

I know that sounds a little crazy, okay? But you’re all single, and you’re all decently attractive, and if you hook up with people, we get them on our side. And then they ask us to join our super~cool club run by some super~cool people.

Silence.

KARIMA:

You’re all single, right?

GRACIELA:

[shyly] I have a boyfriend.

KARIMA:

Oh, of course you do, you’re the prettiest one here. Dump him.

RUBY:

That’s crazy.

KARIMA:

Well, it’s what needs to be done.

RUBY:

This is all crazy. We can’t just…I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not exchanging my sexuality so that people can join a club.

KARIMA:

And why not?

RUBY:

It’s not right.

KARIMA:

You’re right, it’s not. But it’s our culture, isn’t it? American girls use sex to get what they want, don’t they? And usually it works. It’s crazy. I know that. But it’s how our world works, and if you want to change that, then you can go out there and try to fix it. You haven’t, though, so this is what we need to do.

Silence.

HOLLY:

[tentatively] But we can’t ask Graciela to dump her boyfriend. That’s too much.

KARIMA:

Look, if she loves him, that outweighs anything that I’ve said. And she can think for herself, can’t she?

KARIMA nods, mostly to herself.

KARIMA:

I think that went well.

“Sunshine” by Atmosphere plays as the camera pans to the other four girls, staring at KARIMA with various levels of shock on their faces. 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _


End file.
